RED HOT×LOVE MINDS
RED HOT×LOVE MINDS es el segundo audio de Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 2, es interpretada por Jinguji Ren cuyo seiyuu es Junichi Suwabe Clasificación * # 50 (Oricon) * Apareció 5 veces (Oricon) * # 98 (CDTV) Curiosidades * La canción aparece en el videojuego Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Sweet Serenade en la ruta de Ren. * Junichi Suwabe interpreto la canción en el evento Maji LOVE LIVE 4th stage Letra Español= Es lo que siempre he buscado, conocer el verdadero amor Es Tú y Yo Si somos nosotros dos, nos sobrepondremos a los errores y las sonrisas ¡Vamos a Superarlo! ¿Desde cuándo? Te has convertido en una presencia que no quiero perder Y asi puedo besarte aquí, vamos a dormir juntos ¡Este tiempo es irreemplazable! ¡En cinco años, o incluso en un siglo, juro que tú eres a única que amaré, por la eternidad! ¡Créeme, porque nuestros sueños son los mismos! ¡Siempre voy a hacerte feliz! Ya es un calor insoportable, mi amor por ti! ¡Asi que calienta el corazón! (Dime ¿cómo estás?) ¡Ni siquiera puedes bajar este calor! ¡Apaga el calor! Creo que siempre te he querido a mi lado ¡Te eligo por encima de otras damas! Me pregunto el por qué ¡Te amo demasiado, que no puedo ni dormir! Vamos, abracémonos con fuerza, vamos a compartir ¡un beso más dulce que cualquiera! Tan peligroso Aunque he sido herido por amar a muchas otras, ¡He decidido que mi último beso será contigo! (Para mi Tú tienes más encanto, más carisma, Que un millón de rosas... No puedo vivir sin tí... Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...) En cinco años, o incluso en un siglo, juro que eres la única a quien amaré, ¡por toda la eternidad! ¡Créeme, porque nuestros sueños sin lo mismo! ¡Siempre voy a hacerte feliz! |-| Romaji= motometeta hontou no ai wo shitta It’s I & You futari nara　shippai mo warai nagara koerareru　Get Over It itsukara ka nakushitakunai sonzai ni natteta KISU ga dekiru kurai hora chikaku de yorisoi ai nemurou kakegaenai jikan gonen go mo hyakunen go mo　ai wa kimi dake no mono to chikau yo　itsu made mo shinjiteru　futari no yume wa onaji dakara kanarazu shiawase ni suru to kimetanda atsukute mou tamaranai　kimi he no ai　So Heat Up Heart（Say How Are You?） kono netsu wa kimi ni shika sagerarenai hazu dakara Turn Down Heat sou itsumo ORE no soba ni ite hoshii to omou hoka no REDI yori mo kimi wo eranda　nande darou nemurenai hodo suki nanda saa GYUTto idaki atte　dare yori amai KISU wo kawasou　abunai kurai kizutsuita koi mo takusan shita keredo mo kimi to no KISU ga saigo da to kimeta kara （To Me You Have More Charm, More Charisma Than A Million Roses I Can't Live Without You I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You） gonen go mo hyakunen go mo　ai wa kimi dake no mono to chikau yo　itsu made mo shinjiteru　futari no yume wa onaji dakara kanarazu shiawase ni suru to kimetanda |-| Kanji= 求めてた本当の愛を知ったIt’s I & You 二人なら　失敗も笑いながら越えられる　get over it いつからか無くしたくない存在になってた キスができるくらいほら近くで寄り添いあい眠ろう かけがえない時間 五年後も百年後も　愛は君だけのものと誓うよ　いつまでも 信じてる　二人の夢は同じだから 必ず幸せにすると決めたんだ 熱くてもうたまらない　君への愛　so heat up heart（say how are you?） この熱は君にしか下げられないはずだから turn down heat そういつもオレの傍にいてほしいと思う 他のレディよりも君を選んだ　なんでだろう 眠れないほど好きなんだ さぁギュッと抱きあって　誰より甘いキスを交わそう　あぶないくらい 傷ついた恋もたくさんしたけれども 君とのキスが最後だと決めたから （To me You have more charm, more charisma Than a million roses I can't live without you I want to spend the rest of my life with you） 五年後も百年後も　愛は君だけのものと誓うよ　いつまでも 信じてる　二人の夢は同じだから 必ず幸せにすると決めたんだ Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia *Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Jinguji Ren (Canciones) Categoría:Happy Love Song